


Reuniting

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Gareth I heard you married, Madelena. May I ask how married life is treating you? I know I always had a spring in my step when I was with her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



“So Gareth I heard you married, Madelena. May I ask how married life is treating you? I know I always had a spring in my step when I was with her.”

Gareth held back a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. His king was many things but subtle wasn’t one of them.

“Sire, I married the woman to stop her and it worked out, didn’t it? She’s off rottin’ in some cell while your back on your throne.”

Richard huffed. The expression on his face resembled one of a pouting child. “You’re still married to her though, aren’t you Gareth.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose again. “We be endin’ that marriage real soon, sire. Trust me.”

“You just have to understand my perspective, Gareth. Your my best friend and you went and married my wife.”

“If it’s any consolation the marriage to her was shit.” Gareth was only married to her for a few months but it was more than enough for him.

He was unprepared when Richard hugged him. The man had always been a hugger so he should’ve expected it. Didn’t make it any less uncomfortable though. If it it had been anyone else, he’d break their necks. Richard was different though-- always had been.

“Sire, I don’t hug.”

Richard cleared his throat. “Yes, sorry Gareth. I just let my excitement take over for a moment. I apologize for the hug and the next one that is about to come your way.”

For being so much weaker then him, Richard moved fast. He latched on to Gareth again, making him feel even more uncomfortable than before.

“We best be stoppin’ this hugging thing, sire and get you back to ruling your kingdom.”

Gareth pried Richard off him, trying not to pay much attention to the expression on the King’s face because he looked like he was going to cry any second now.

“I’m sorry but I’m just so happy to be back, Gareth. Perhaps we can go horseback riding and have a picnic to celebrate our reunion.”

God, there were even fucking tears in his eyes now.

 

“Bloody hell, Richard you have got to quit the crying!”

Richard took a step back and cleared his throat. “Yes, well lets meet up later.” He walked off without another word.

One great thing about Richard leaving was that he wouldn’t notice his erection. It should up around the first time Richard hugged him. This wasn’t the first time it happened. Gareth had been with men before but none like Richard. He was something else entirely.

First time it did happen, Gareth thought of all the women and men he’d been with before. Erasing Richard’s image from his mind proved to be very difficult, though.

The bloody bastard wasn’t easily forgettable.

“Oi!” Gareth shouted to one of the guards down the hall. One of them could take care of his current problem-- especially if they also had something they wanted to take care of as well.

Lucky for Gareth, the guard did.

He felt more relaxed afterwards, like he could temporarily forget about all his feelings. Gareth wasn’t much for feelings, hugging, or anything of the sort. Richard always brought that out in him. Fucking bastard.

The next day Gareth was cornered by Richard-- well maybe not so much cornered. He was his top guard so he was always hovering close to Richard, making sure he was protecting him.

“Gareth, what do you think of going on that picnic? You know, that very manly picnic.” Richard asked. He puffed out his chest in an attempt to appear ‘manly’.

It was a bloody disastrous sight.

“Sire, I’ll go on the fucking picnic so long as you never use the words manly and picnic in the same sentence ever again.”

Richard grinned. “Of course, Gareth! I’ll send the servants to gather up the horses and the food. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

He pinched the bridge of the nose. If he did this anymore there was going to be a permanent indentation there. Begrudgingly, Gareth met Richard in the courtyard. The man was his best friend as well as his king so it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t go with him.

It was just made awkward by badly timed erections whenever he was in close proximity to Richard.

“Let’s go sire. You do have a fucking kingdom to run, remember? Your fucking ex-wife ruined the damn kingdom.”

Richard tutted. “You mean our ex-wife, Gareth.”

“Sire…”

“Oh Gareth, I’m completely over it now! Completely… over… it.”

Each word was drawn out because the more Richard talked about it, the closer he looked to being driven to tears.

“Once we are a distance away from the castle I’ll hug you but don’t expect this to be become a part of our fucking daily routine, sire. I have a fucking reputation to keep up, you know.”

Richard sniffed. “Totally understandable Gareth.”

Once they rode out to the clearing, Gareth pulled Richard into a hug. The king gladly accepted it, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Richard, for the last fucking time I married Madalena as a way to get you your crown back. It meant nothing to me,” he said firmly. “The only one that fucking means something to me is you.”

“In what capacity, Gareth? I feel something poking me so I have an inkling as to what you mean but I want a relationship based on more than just sex.”

Gareth sighed. His king was a bloody idiot. “I want you in every fucking way, Richard.”

“Well, I have to say I feel much happier hearing this from you than say Madalena--”

It was simply enough to shut his king up. Since the kiss seemed very effective at doing that, Gareth was going to try this more often.

“Happier now, sire.”

“Yes, but perhaps we should discuss the issue of sex sooner or later. As you might recall I am a-”

They didn’t need to discuss this now. There was plenty of time to do that later.


End file.
